hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season (The Chosen Wizard)
The 2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season was another hyperactive season with 19 named storms forming, 15 of those becoming hurricanes, and 8 further intensifying into major hurricanes. This season featured some of the worst tropical-cyclone-related disasters ever recorded in the Atlantic Basin(and some go as far as world-record breaking): Hurricanes Franklin, Margot, Nigel, Philippe, Tammy, and Tropical Storm Ophelia. Never before has an Atlantic hurricane season had this many catastrophic storms, and it never will for over forty years afterward. This was the costliest Atlantic hurricane season on record, eclipsing the 2028 season's already ludicrous amount of damage. Season Predictions and Timeline Timeline of tropical activity in the 2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season ImageSize = width:700 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2029 till:31/12/2029 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2029 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/07/2029 till:11/07/2029 color:TD text:One from:29/07/2029 till:10/08/2029 color:C3 text:Arlene from:02/08/2029 till:11/08/2029 color:C2 text:Bret from:04/08/2029 till:11/08/2029 color:C1 text:Cindy from:04/08/2029 till:11/08/2029 color:TS text:Don from:05/08/2029 till:16/08/2029 color:C2 text:Emily from:08/08/2029 till:20/08/2029 color:C1 text:Franklin from:08/08/2029 till:19/08/2029 color:C1 text:Gisela from:10/08/2029 till:27/08/2029 color:C4 text:Harold barset:break from:13/08/2029 till:05/09/2029 color:C3 text:Idalia from:14/08/2029 till:15/08/2029 color:TD barset:break barset:skip from:18/08/2029 till:20/08/2029 color:TD text:Eleven from:22/08/2029 till:27/08/2029 color:TS text:Jose from:31/08/2029 till:05/09/2029 color:C2 text:Katia from:03/09/2029 till:11/09/2029 color:C3 text:Lee from:08/09/2029 till:16/09/2029 color:C5 text:Margot from:14/09/2029 till:25/09/2029 color:C5 text:Nigel from:20/09/2029 till:06/10/2029 color:TS text:Ophelia from:01/10/2029 till:07/10/2029 color:C4 text:Philippe barset:break from:07/10/2029 till:15/10/2029 color:C1 text:Rina from:24/10/2029 till:28/10/2029 color:TS text:Sean from:11/11/2029 till:27/11/2029 color:C5 text:Tammy bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2029 till:31/07/2029 text:July from:01/08/2029 till:31/08/2029 text:August from:01/09/2029 till:30/09/2029 text:September from:01/10/2029 till:31/10/2029 text:October from:01/11/2029 till:30/11/2029 text:November from:01/12/2029 till:31/12/2029 text:December TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" June - July: The season began on a rather slow note. Only two tropical cyclones formed in the months of June and July. Tropical Depression One formed South of Florida in mid-July. It would move up the coast of Florida and the rest of the US east coast up till even Canada. At the end of the month came Tropical Depression Two, which would later become Tropical Storm Arlene. This tropical storm actually strengthened further into a major hurricane, but then weakened back to a tropical storm as it entered the Gulf of Mexico. It would make landfall in Louisiana, and dissipate over land. August: The month of August brought intense activity, 10 named storms formed in the month. The first was Hurricane Bret, which became a category-2 strength storm. It affected Bermuda with a small storm surge and light rain, and later in its life made a 65-mph landfall on Newfoundland. The large size and rapid movement of the storm brought waves and heavy rain, but not enough damage occurred for the storm to get retired. Then came Hurricane Cindy and Tropical Storm Don, which traversed the northern parts of the Atlantic, both bringing light rain and maybe some winds to the areas they affected. Hurricane Emily was next. It was the first of four tropical cyclone-related disasters for the Caribbean. It made landfalls on the Lesser Antilles (Guadeloupe, St.Martin, St.Maarten) as a category-2 hurricane, with 100 mph winds and a 978 millibar pressure. It started a small Cholera outbreak there, which eventually spread throughout some of the other Caribbean islands as some people got the Cholera and didn't knew they had it, and traveled to other islands. Emily was retired and replaced with Emma. Hurricane Franklin was even WORSE. It severely affected Puerto Rico, the Dominican Republic, Haiti, and Cuba. In some places, it brought sustained winds of 90 mph with category-4 ''strength wind gusts of up to ''130 mph. It brought heavy rain of up to 5 inches per hour at times and large waves (the storm was over 200 miles across). It had worsened the Cholera outbreak in the Caribbean already begun by Hurricane Emily, spreading it as far west as SOUTH FLORIDA (only a couple of people there got it, so it was basically nothing for Florida). The name Franklin was retired as well, and it was replaced with Finn. Hurricane Gisela was the second hurricane this year to affect Bermuda and Newfoundland. It went closer to Bermuda than Bret did, bringing tropical-storm-force winds of up to 70 mph to the island. Basically, that was it. The end. Hurricane Harold became the strongest storm of 2029, before another one eclipsed it by a long shot. It was the EIGHTH tropical cyclone to occur at one, yes, EIGHTH! It stayed out at sea for most of its life, slightly affecting Bermuda (it was the third storm in the season to do so) at one point. On August 27, Harold made a landfall on Nova Scotia as a weak hurricane before becoming extratropical and further affecting other Atlantic Canada Provinces. Minor to moderate damage was seen across the area it affected, including some storm surge damage in multiple areas. It caused a total of at least $58 million (2029 USD) in damage there. Hurricane Idalia formed a few days after Harold did. This storm was interesting in the fact that it maintained category-3 intensity for 300 HOURS (or 12.5 days)! It affected the Azores Islands as a cetegory-2 and Iceland as an extratropical cyclone. Tropical Depression Eleven and Tropical Storm Jose both affected parts of Mexico and Central America. Both also dissipated over land and crossed over into the East Pacific basin, where both became hurricanes (Jolie and Kenneth, respectively). Jose brought torrential rainfall and flooding, causing over $700 million (2029 USD) in damage. Hurricane Katia formed near the end of the month, almost making landfall in the Florida Keys. Its path was similar to that of 2005's Hurricane Katrina, although Katia never got stronger than 105 mph. It made landfall in Mississippi in early September as a category-1, and weakened to a tropical depression as it exited Virginia into the Atlantic Ocean. It would then transition into a subtropical storm and made a hard turn to the south-west. It became extratropical on September 7 and hit Maine, but not before causing minor flooding in parts of the north-east United States. September: The activity from August continued into September. September of 2029 was the costliest and deadliest month in Atlantic hurricane season history. Hurricane Lee was the first storm to form this month. It passed over the Bahamas as a major hurricane, bringing wind gusts of up to 160 mph, then made landfall on Maine with 80 mph sustained winds. Hurricane Margot formed next. It would rapidly intensify almost as soon as it formed, making a landfall on Cuba as a category-1. Within the next day, it would swell into the most powerful hurricane ever recorded in the Atlantic Ocean, an unbelievable 200 mph / 865 millibar category 5 monster. By this point it as already named the "big one" by residents in the Tampa Bay area, as it was already becoming the worst case scenario for the area. It would make landfall in both St. Petersburg and Tampa, Florida at that strength, bringing a storm surge unlike anything ever seen (it broke the record set by Cyclone Mahina). It became the costliest disaster ever with over $400 billion in damages. No other storm would come close. The city almost had to be rebuilt from the ground up. Storms This section is currently being worked on. Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One was a short lived storm that impacted Florida and the East Coast of the United States. The first tropical cyclone and third invest of the season, it caused a major rain event in south and central Florida, bringing with it 20 to 25 inches of rain in just less than 24 hours as it moved through. It produced similar amounts of rain to North Carolina, New England, and Canada as a remnant low. Hurricane Arlene Hurricane Bret Hurricane Bret formed from a wave that exited the west African coast. It continued north, reaching category two status. It would later make landfall on Newfoundland as a tropical storm before it dissipated. It caused nearby Don to weaken to an extratropical low. Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don This storm formed unusually far north for some reason. Maybe Don thought it was still 2023 and decided to continue his adventure, this time to the far reaches of the Atlantic seas. Little did he know, however, it was now 202'9', and there were about seven other tropical storms partying in the troposphere. On August 11, Bret, now a storm about five hundred miles across and one thousand miles long, sneaked up to Don and scared him. In fact, Don was so startled by this that he became extratropical suddenly and ran away from him. It took another five days for Don to finally reach Europe, where he battered the United Kingdom and Ireland with high winds. Hurricane Emily Hurricane Emily was the first storm of the 2029 season to negatively affect the Caribbean islands. Its most severe impacts were in Guadeloupe and St.Martin/St.Maarten, where the storm made landfall as a C2 and C1, respectively. It washed out roadways and began a small cholera epidemic in those countries. Emily later affected the Carolinas with heavy rain from its bands. Emily was retired and replaced with Emma. Hurricane Franklin Franklin was retired and replaced with Finn. Hurricane Gisela Hurricane Harold Hurricane Idalia Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Margot Hurricane Margot was the first category 5 hurricane to strike the contiguous 48 US states in 6 years. It was also the first C5 to make landfall on Tampa. This historic landfall took place on Patriot Day (09/11), so instead of mourning about what happened on 09/11, the people of the Tampa Bay had to put up with F5-strength sustained winds, 260 mph wind gusts(in Pass-a-Grille, one gust recorded clocked to 322 mph, the fastest winds ever caught on Earth by mankind) and an incredible 75-foot storm surge. Yes. Seventy. Five. Feet. Tampa and the surrounding areas would never look the same for over a hundred years due to this storm, actually, they had to rebuild the entire cities from the ground up because they were completely wiped out. Even the skyscrapers didn't make it, they fell down like dominoes and were carried out to sea. After the Tampa Bay carnage, Margot became the first major hurricane to strike North Carolina since Fran did so in 1996, but Margot was twice as big a Fran was in sheer size. The storm covered half of North Carolina in tropical storm force winds alone. It didn't do that much damage to North Carolina because it moved quickly and only touched the edge of it, so they were safe this time. Margot than felt like scaring the Northeast States with heavy rain, winds of 30+ mph, and a heavy storm surge. The storm then struck Newfoundland as a category 2, ripping up some houses there. Much later, Margot went as far as to impact the UNITED KINGDOM with heavy rain and gusty winds as a European windstorm. In total, Hurricane Margot caused over $400 billion in damage, becoming the costliest natural disaster ever recorded (twice as much damage as the ENTIRE 2017 SEASON), and taking the lives of 12,000, becoming the deadliest US hurricane. Disaster relief only slowly came in due to the countless other catastrophic hurricanes, and what they got in total still wasn't enough to rebuild all of the cities even half to the way they were before because that was all the relief possibly available. The name Margot was retired in 2030 and was replaced with Maribel. Hurricane Nigel Hurricane Nigel was the worst disaster to ever come upon the Caribbean Islands, ever. Nigel rapidly exploded to C5 status, reaching its record Caribbean-region intensity of 195 mph with a pressure of 895 millibars, literally right up there with 2013's Haiyan. It then made landfall on Puerto Rico with those winds and that pressure, making it officially the strongest hurricane the Greater Antilles have ever faced. The rest of the storm's history is unimportant, except for the fact that it reached C5 status again and it brought some rain and waves to Bermuda (okay, scratch that, it did a number on Bermuda, with entire TWO-STORY HOUSES swept away by the storm's great surge, causing almost a billion USD in damage there). What it did to Puerto Rico DWARFS that of 2017's Maria. Instead of two-floor homes swept off their foundations, entire TEN-FLOOR BUILDINGS were sent off to sea!! All of Puerto Rico's beaches were completely eroded, and the whole island went underwater for ten days! The force of the wind gusts (and even some of the sustained winds) were rather strange for a hurricane, these gusts came in ludicrously powerful bursts of up to 280 mph for split seconds, one of the locals recalled "It- It was like a bomb exploding. That's all I can- even compare it to." Nigel's gusts were a force nobody expected to see, and hasn't occurred before or since. The storm left nothing but dirt, yes, dirt in its path of destruction. Even the grass was ripped from the ground and became dangerous projectiles. In total, Nigel caused $182.8 billion(2029 USD) in damage and over 50,000 fatalities, making it the deadliest Atlantic hurricane of all time. Disaster relief didn't come for over a year due to all of the other hurricane-related catastrophes, and the stuff that did come in was very limited because that was all they could give. Nigel was retired and replaced with Niall. Tropical Storm Ophelia Tropical Storm Ophelia was undoubtedly the worst storm to ever strike Mexico and Central America in all of ever. This storm stalled over-land near Quintana Roo, Campeche, Guatemala, and Belize. And this jerk stayed a tropical storm all the way through. It then struck near the Mexico-Texas border and dissipated there. Quintana Roo saw some of its worst flooding in years.. Over 50 inches of rain were dropped there from the storm stalling. The scene was comparable to that of Hurricane Harvey, with flooding even up to 15 feet off the ground at times. The flooding alone caused $98.1 billion(2029 USD) in damage and an estimated 68,000 deaths across Central America and Mexico(with over 60,000 in Quintana Roo alone), making it the deadliest Atlantic hurricane on record. A large-scale typhoid fever outbreak occurred after the flooding, and was enhanced by Hurricane Philippe to the south. This was the single largest outbreak of any kind across Central America and Mexico in human history, with 700,000 to 4 million people being infected with the disease. And of those, approximately 110,000 died from typhoid fever in the outbreak, which had occurred until 2031. Such an outbreak will remain unparalleled for years to come. Ophelia was retired and replaced with Olwin. Hurricane Philippe Philippe was retired and replaced with Phineas. Hurricane Rina Tropical Storm Sean Hurricane Tammy Tammy was retired and replaced with Tamara. Effects The effects of this season were tremendous, none of the recorded Atlantic Hurricane Seasons from before could compare to this one. None of them. Not even 2017 could perform what this season did. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons